Luce Aku
by Shapire Blues
Summary: Suatu ketika Natsu memberikan bunga kepada para gadis yang ada di guild, tapi,... kenapa hanya bunga Lucy yang berbeda? warnanya sangat mencolok,.. apa ini berati ia tidak menyukainya? apa bunga ini ada artinya? "Tentu saja Luce! Artinya kau gadis yang aneh, lalu kau berisik dan…." Lucy baru saja ingin menjitak kepala Natsu, tapi tertegun setelah mendengar kata terakhirnya.


**Luce… Aku…**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail is**

**Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haaaah…." Seorang gadis Stellar Mage yang duduk di salah satu kursi bar menghela nafas panjang, entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukannya. Sepertinya rasa bosan sedang melanda dirinya.

"Ara.. ara.. Lucy? Ada apa?" Suara barmaid cantik yang merdu itu membuayarkan lamunannya.

"Eh? Tidak hanya saja, kau tahu,… guild terasa sepi tanpa hadirnya Natsu…" Lucy menjawab dengan menatap gelas berisi jus jeruk miliknya, yang sama sekali tidak ia sentuh.

Mira hanya tersenyum ramah, ia mengerti bagaimana perasaannya saat ini, Natsu sedang menjalankan misi dengan Happy, dan ini sudah tiga hari mereka pergi. Lucy pasti sangat kesepian, Natsu dan Lucy sangat dekat, Mira tidak dapat membantu selain menepak pelan punggungnya.

"Lucy… Natsu pasti akan segera kem—" Mira memotong kalimatnya saat pintu guild tiba-tiba terbuka, menampakan sosok lelaki berambut pink dan kucing biru. Mira tersenyum menyeringai, kearah Lucy ".Ne Lucy? Pasti kalian mempunyai ikatan yang kuat" Lucy menunduk, semburat merah kini sudah menjalar di pipi pualamnya.

"TADAIIIIMAAAA!" Natsu berteriak. Beberapa anggota guild sudah menyambutnya dengan ramah. Tapi ada yang berbeda dengannya, Natsu datang dengan membawa banyak sekali bunga warna-warni yang cantik ditangannya.

"Natsu! Bunganya cantik sekali!" Lisanna menghampiri Natsu.

"Waaaah! Indah~" Levy menunjuk kearah salah satu bunga yang berwarna jingga. Natsu hanya dapat tersenyum.

"Hoooo~ Flame-Head sekarang menyimpan barang-barang wanita,Huh?" Sahut Gray dengan cengiran meledek.

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar kau Underwear Prince!" Natsu berteriak. "Lalu untuk apa kau bawa? Kau sama sekali tidak jantan membawa bunga kesana-kemari Natsu" Elfman menanyakan sambil memisahkan Gray dan Natsu yang sedang bertarung.

"Huh? Oh~ setelah aku menyelesaikan misi, aku dan Happy melewati suatu hutan, disana banyak sekali bunga, dan aku membawanya untuk kuberikan ke gadis-gadis di guild!" Mendengar perkataan Natsu , para gadis menghampiri Natsu. kecuali Lucy.

"Benarkah Natsu? Aiiih kau baik sekali!" Lisanna memeluknya. Lucy yang melihat itu, tidak bisa berbohong jika dirinya mulai panas.

"Hahaha… Baiklah …" Natsu mulai memberikan bunga-bunganya kemasing-masing gadis dengan warna yang berbeda, sepertinya ia sudah menyocokan warna yang cocok dengan mereka.

Ia memberikan bungan berwarna lavender untuk Erza, Mira,Bisca dan Cana. Lalu jingga untuk Levy dan Juvia. Putih untuk Wendy. Dan pink untuk Lisanna. Para lelaki di guild hanya melongo melihat Natsu membagikan bunga kepada para gadis. Bagaimana bisa si bodoh itu jadi semanis ini?

Tinggal satu bunga terakhir ditangannya ia berjalan menuju Lucy. Bunga yang ia pegang berwarna kuning mencolok, dan berbeda bentuk dengan yang lain, Lucy tahu itu bunga apa. Bunga Akasia. Tapi ia tidak menyukai warna kuning terangnya, terlalu mencolok dan… tidak seindah bunga yang lainnya, apa Natsu akan memberikan bunga itu kepadanya?

"Luce,… " Natsu memberikan bunga kuning itu kepada Lucy dengan tersenyum lembut. Lucy tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika ia tersenyum seperti itu. Lucy menerimanya , tapi kekecewaaannya terbaca jelas diwajahnya. Kenapa Natsu memberikan bunga seperti itu kepadanya sih? Apa ia tidak menyukainya?

Natsu yang melihat ada yang aneh dengan raut wajahnya pun bertanya "Ada apa Luce?"

"Hmm… tidak Natsu hanya saja… bukan aku tidak menyukai pemberianmu hanya saja… bungaku tidak sebagus yang lain…" Lucy memandang para gadis lain yang sedang menatap senang akan bunga pemberian Natsu.

Natsu yang mendengar perkataan Lucy menyerngitkn dahinya sebelum tersenyum kecil. Ditariknya tangan Lucy. "Luce ayoo ikut aku…" Natsu membawa Lucy keluar guild. Mereka duduk di sebuah batang pohon yang tumbang, di atasnya daun pohon yang rindang menutupi mereka dari teriknya sinar matahari, dan malah memberikan kesejukan.

"Luce,… semua warna bunga itu ada artinya.." Natsu menghadap lurus kearah Lucy.

Lucy menaikan satu alisnya "Maksud mu?"

Natsu menghela nafas pelan sebelum menjelaskan "Hmm… Bungan warna lavender yang kuberikan kepada Erza, Mira, Bisca dan Cana menandakan kedewasaan. Bunga jingga yang kuberikan kepada Levy dan Juvia menandakan semangat. Bunga putih Wendy menandakan ia orang yang polos…." Natsu tersenyum.

"Lalu bunga pink Lisanna?" Lucy menanyakan, ia penasaran, bunga itu bunga yang paling cantik, apa itu tanda kasih sayang? Cinta? Perhatian?

Natsu tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab "Itu artinya persahabatan…" Lucy menghela nafas lega. Ternyata itu bunga persahabatan.

Lalu ia kembali menatap Natsu "Apa bungaku ini ada artinya juga?"

Natsu menyeringai "Tentu saja Luce! Artinya kau gadis yang aneh, lalu kau berisik dan…." Lucy baru saja ingin menjitak kepala Natsu, tapi tertegun setelah mendengar kata terakhirnya "…Kau selalu membuat orang lain tersenyum Luce.."

Apa itu artinya ia juga selalu membuat Natsu tersenyum?

"A-apa itu benar Natsu? Dari mana kau tahu semua itu, aku baru sadar! Kenapa kau jadi pintar! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Natsu yang asli?" Lucy mengguncang-guncang kan Natsu kedepan dan kebelakang.

"Aku membaca buku Luce!"

Apa ia tidak salah dengar Natsu membaca buku? Ini pasti mimpi…

"APA? DUNIA PASTI AKAN SEGERA BERAKHIR~" Lucy dengan dramatis menjambak rambut pirangnya.

"Hey! Kau kira aku tidak bisa membaca Luce? Kau jahat!" Protes Natsu, Mengembungkan kedua pipinya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Lucy terdiam sebentar sebelum tertawa geli.

"Hmm… baiklah Natsu terima kasih atas bunganya…" Lucy tersenyum lembut sebelum berdiri. "Okeeeeh! Aku akan menaruhnya di rumah dulu ya!"

"Luce… aku…" beberapa langkah Lucy berjalan Natsu berbicara sesuatu membuatnya menoleh kembali kearahnya "Hum? Ada apa Natsu?"

Natsu menggeleng kepala sebelum menjawab "Tidak Luce…" Natsu tersenyum tipis. Lucy menyertngitkan dahinya "Kau aneh Natsu!" dengan itu ia berlari menuju rumah.

Natsu memandang sosok Lucy yang semakin menjauh, Senyum lembutnya tidak pernah luntur.

"Ne Luce… kau bahkan tidak tahu arti sesungguhnya bunga itu… artinya… **Cinta terpendam**.."

.

.

.

Bagaimana ? :]

Tolong berikan tanggapan ya ^^

Review~ :)


End file.
